¡Recuérdame!
by Cataki09
Summary: Vegeta pierde la memoria completamente, incluso que es un saiyajin, escapa de C.C y solo después de dos años, Trunks le encuentra tras una tediosa Búsqueda, ahora Bulma tratará de hacer que Vegeta recuerde todo y lo mas importante, que la recuerde a ella.
1. Un terrible accidente

**_-Un terrible accidente-_**

Bebió de su café y lo devolvió de nuevo a su lugar en el portavasos, se limpió el pequeño bigote de leche que le quedó sobre su labio y suspiró como si le faltase algo, tenía un hogar, maravillosos hijos y fama, todo lo que alguna mujer desearía en la vida, lo tenía todo, menos a su queridísimo amado.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a golpear la superficie de la mesa de mármol en la cocina, recordó aquel trágico día, el día en que creyó haberlo perdido todo.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Golpeó la máquina una vez mas, ya nada funcionaba, abría y cerraba paneles, tocaba botones y desarmaba otros, no había arreglo alguno para la preciada máquina de su esposo, el cual estaba desesperado, dando vueltas por todo el jardín._

_-Lo lamento Vegeta, parece que tendrás que esperar a mañana, tal vez si lo pienso con cabeza fría, encuentre una solución- Se quitó los guantes y trató de ser lo mas precavida al decir esto_

_-¿Y yo que?, ¿me quedaré sin la cámara hasta mañana?- Preguntó alarmado, no encontraba vida fuera de su pequeño hogar con gravedad_

_-Así parece, tal vez puedas al fin hacer algo lindo por tu querida esposa- Se levantó, tomó su caja de herramientas y le guiñó un ojo al saiyajin_

_-No sirves para nada- Se mordió el labio y le dio la espalda a su esposa_

_-Debes entenderlo, trataré de estudiar los planos y verificar porque se está apagando y encendiendo- Comenzó a dirigirse a la casa- Por ahora, trata de hacer algo productivo y no toques la cámara, no vaya a ser que ocurra algo inesperado- Entró a la casa y desapareció_

_Vegeta se quedó allí, parado en medio del jardín, siendo iluminado por radiantes rayos de sol y realmente molesto, nadie le diría que hacer, si era posible, el sería el que repararía esa máquina, al fin y al cabo, el la conocía de memoria, por lo que hizo caso omiso a lo que su esposa le dijo y entró._

_Abrió la puerta metálica y caminó hacia el panel de control, donde apretó el pequeño botón azul, ajusto la gravedad a 800 y comenzó a prepararse para su entrenamiento diario, nada malo le estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, por lo que el orgulloso príncipe, creyó que habría sido obra de el aquello, por lo que sonrió y se elevó para poder esquivar los ataques de los robots._

_Mientras tanto, Bulma se encontraba ya instalada en su laboratorio, sentada en su escritorio y a su lado una lámpara, para poder examinar con detalle los planos de la cámara de Gravedad, nada debería estar fallando, había hecho el debido mantenimiento y restaurado partes ya deterioradas._

_-Esto no puede ser posible- La científica aun no podía entender que ocurría- Todo a estado muy bien, Vegeta a estado usando esta máquina toda la semana y solo hoy presentó…- La mujer se detuvo y lo pensó nuevamente, el príncipe había estado prácticamente viviendo en aquella máquina, exigiéndole hasta mas de lo que Bulma había calculado, tal vez, aquella máquina estaba exigiendo un descanso- Supongo que solo tendré que cerrar la máquina hasta mañana y de seguro funcionará perfecto._

_Se levantó de su asiento, dio un leve estirón y después, escuchó un terrible sonido, una especie de explosión, realmente potente, aquello que hubiese sido, tendría verdaderas consecuencias._

_La mujer salió corriendo de su laboratorio y salió lo mas rápido posible a donde podría provenir la explosión y aquello, le dejó impactada, la cámara de gravedad completamente destruida y echando humo por doquier._

_-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- Bulma se alarmó y pensó rápidamente en Vegeta, quien ya había sufrido en repetidas ocasiones explosiones de ese grado_

_La mujer se acercó a los escombros y comenzó a buscar a su Príncipe, pero no vio señal alguna, solo cuando vio un pequeño dedo índice moverse debajo de una gran lámina de metal, supo que podría en ese instante, perderlo todo._

_-¡Vegeta!- La mujer se agacho entre lágrimas y trató de levantar la lámina, pero esta era realmente pesada- Rayos, tendré que pedir ayuda- Se levantó de allí y corrió a la cocina._

_En el cuarto, tomó el teléfono ubicado en la pared y comenzó a teclear unos números, esperó un rato y después se sintió aliviada al escuchar la fina voz al otro lado de la línea._

_-Trunks, necesito que vengas, ha ocurrido algo grave- Fue lo único que dijo y colgó nuevamente en shock._

_Se sentó por cinco minutos en el jardín, observando la gran pila de escombros y la cantidad de humo que salía de esta, Vegeta era un hombre fuerte, por lo que saldría de esa._

_-Mamá- Trunks aterrizó, también alarmado- ¿Qué pasó aquí?_

_-T-Tu- Señaló con su dedo tembloroso- Está allí- Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer_

_-No te preocupes papá- Trunks se quitó su chaqueta negra y la tiró al suelo, luego corrió al rescate_

_Quitó la lámina sin esfuerzo y vio a su padre inconsciente, esto ni siquiera él podría creerlo, el segundo hombre mas fuerte en el universo, estaba allí._

_-Sácalo Trunks, rápido- Bulma trataba de no comerse sus dedos, estaba inquieta, necesitaba saber que le ocurría_

_El joven sacó a su padre de aquel hueco y lo cargo hasta el cuarto de su madre, allí lo limpiaron y le quitaron todos esos raspones y restos de escombros, mientras que venía un médico, pues Vegeta aun no despertaba._

_Al cabo de una hora, un médico de la familia apareció, revisó a Vegeta y verificó que estaría bien, salvo algo, algo que nadie podía creer._

_Vegeta despertó, un poco aturdido y con su cabeza dando vueltas, se quitó la cobija que Bulma le había puesto y se incorporó en la cama, tal vez tratando de analizar que ocurría._

_Bulma entró a la habitación y al verlo allí, sano y salvo, lanzó los antibióticos que traía en su mano y se aferró a él, casi entre llantos._

_-Te odio saiyajin, jamás vuelvas a hacernos esto, ¡Te dije que no la usaras!- Bulma estaba tan alterada que no sabía que hacer, pero se encontraba feliz de verle de nuevo allí._

_-¿Qué?- El hombre solo pudo articular_

_-¿No sabes que pasó?- Bulma le miró a los ojos algo temerosa._

_-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?- Miró a Bulma de reojo y luego, la quitó de sus brazos- Y deja de abrazarme._

_-V-Vegeta- Bulma se llenó de lágrimas, mirándolo desde el suelo._

_El doctor entró de inmediato y al ver aquella escena, supo que era hora de comentar los diagnósticos._

_-Señora Bulma, Vegeta… Vegeta al recibir un golpe tan fuerte, quedó completamente sin memoria- El médico observó a la mujer y sintió lástima- Tal vez, necesite tiempo para poder recuperar su memoria._

_-¿Me está hablando enserio?, ¡pero este hombre es realmente fuerte, lo e visto golpear automóviles con su cabeza!_

_-No sé que quiere decir con aquello, pero por ahora, será mejor que recuerde todo lentamente- El doctor recogió sus cosas y se fue de allí lo mas rápido posible._

_Bulma se quedó durante horas sentada en el sofá de su habitación, mientras veía como el olvidadizo Vegeta paseaba por el jardín, observando los escombros de su cámara, tal vez, si veía eso, recordaría algo de su vida, pero lamentablemente, había olvidado hasta que era un extraterrestre con poderes sobrenaturales._

_Trunks le sirvió café, también estaba consternado, no podría ser posible aquello, su padre era muy fuerte para poder perder la memoria por una simple explosión, pero si fue así, lo único que necesitaban era tiempo y tratar de ayudar al que ahora parecía ser, un extraño en la casa._

_Cayó la noche y todos se sentaron a comer, ayudaron a Vegeta a sentarse y le sirvieron comida, normalmente, la que siempre solía disfrutar mas, mientras que se llenaban de un ambiente incómodo, donde los dos hijos observaban a su padre asustados y Bulma trataba de no llorar._

_-Y bien…- Trunks trató de llenar el silencio- ¿Aun no sabes que haces aquí?- Sonrió con encanto tratando de parecer amable_

_-No y ustedes son muy extraños, ¿Qué se traen?- Apretó sus puños y retó a Trunks con sus ojos negros._

_-Nada Pa…- Trató de no llenarle la cabeza de líos._

_-¿Qué quieren de mi?, ¿Me drogaron y me trajeron aquí?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo mas de lo que hice ayer?- Llenó a todos de preguntas tontas._

_-Escucha papá- Bra interrumpió molesta- Tu, eres nuestro padre, eres un saiyajin y el príncipe de esa raza, la mujer que está al frente mío, es tu querida esposa y yo, soy tu hermosa hija, Bra- Sonrió y esperó que su "Elaborado" Resumen funcionase._

_-¿Qué?- Escupió de nuevo ahora asustado- Saiya…¿Qué?_

_-Que genio Bra- Dijo Trunks_

_El resto de la cena estuvo callada, Vegeta aun trataba de comprender que había ocurrido y Bulma, Bulma simplemente estaba tratando de fingir que lo tomaba todo con calma, no quería alarmar a nadie, pero Vegeta parecía tener indicios de nunca recobrar su memoria._

_A la hora de dormir, Bulma preparó una habitación especial para Vegeta, donde habían trajes de entrenamiento suyos, fotos de Trunks, Bra y de Bulma, algunos objetos que con el tiempo se hicieron cotidianos para el y su pijama, la que usaba todos los días después de llegar de difíciles entrenamientos._

_-Espero que puedas acomodarte- Dijo Bulma dispuesta a cerrar la puerta de Vegeta._

_-Eh si… Gracias...- Trató de recordar el nombre de aquella mujer_

_-Bulma- Dijo ella molesta_

_-Eso tu… Bulma- Le dio la espalda incomodo y se metió a la cama_

_-Que descanses- Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, después se apoyó en esta y golpeó su cabeza, su vida se había desmoronado._

_Entró a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y sintió el completo vacío de no tenerle a su lado, era incómodo no tener a nadie a quien abrazar o darle pequeños besos para poder sentir calma, ahora, estaba ella sola, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y observando el techo blanco, tratando de perderse en el._

_A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se levantó, con esperanza de que aquel hombre recuperara la memoria, pero lo único que encontró, fueron sábanas revolcadas, él se había ido._

**_-Fin del flash back-_**

Ahora toda su vida parecía no tener rumbo, en esos dos años jamás conoció a nadie nuevo, con la esperanza de volverle a ver algún día por la calle y que al fin, pueda recuperar su memoria, hacía meses atrás, solía sentarse en la puerta, imaginando que el en mitad de la noche hubiera recuperado la memoria y regresado a casa, pero aquello tampoco ocurrió nunca, por lo que ella, agotada y ya un poco mayor, decidió por vivir y tratar de olvidar a aquel saiyajin, que por lo visto, la olvido muy fácilmente.

Tomó su taza y se dirigió a la sala, pero tuvo la mala suerte de chocarse con un Trunks pálido y con mirada de loco, había visto algo que lo impactó severamente.

-Mamá… Lo e visto- Cuando articuló aquello, Bulma sonrió de par en par.

**_Continuará_**

_**Hola, les escribo después de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que tenía uno mas diferente, pero creo que esto podría gustarles.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y gracias por haberme esperado. nos vemos.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, aprovechando que estoy en vacaciones y no entro hasta junio, por lo que lo podrían tener cada semana.**_


	2. Una vida diferente

**_Nota. El Vegeta que veremos a continuación es totalmente diferente al que todas conocemos, por lo que pido discreción, recuerden que perdió la memoria y cree que es un humano._**

**_-Una vida diferente_**-

**_*Dos años atrás*_**

Se arropó con las cobijas, vio como la extraña mujer de ojos azules cerraba su puerta y después de esto, un pequeño golpe, tal vez su cabeza; Observó el cuarto, paredes, ventanas y en una esquina, una especie de armadura, se extrañó un poco, ¿Por qué una armadura?, el hombre tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, no sabía donde estaba y lo peor de todo, no sabía quien era el.

Giró un poco y trató de cerrar sus ojos, pero no podía, la intriga de quien era o que hacía en esa casa le devoraba la mente cada vez mas, necesitaba respuestas, por lo que había oído, su nombre era Vegeta, pero el resto no pudo comprenderlo, ¿Qué era un saiyajin?, ¿Una clase de religión?, esa gente era realmente aterradora para el, le miraban extraño y actuaban extraño, por un momento temía por su propia vida, tal vez estaban tratando de confundirle.

-No me quedaré aquí- Susurró, ¿Con quien hablaba?, parecía estar volviéndose loco, igual que ellos.

Se levantó de la cama, tenía puestos solo unos bóxer, trató de buscar algo mas para cubrir su pecho, pero el armario estaba totalmente vacío, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación para que su rechinido no despertara a nadie, salió a un oscuro corredor y comenzó a buscar la salida de allí.

Caminó y caminó bastante, ya estaba completamente perdido, cruzo mas de diez habitaciones y no logró encontrar la salida, pero una especie de instinto le dijo que continuara, por lo que lo hizo, estaba asustado y nervioso, temía que alguno de esos locos le vieran y le hicieran algo malo.

Llegó hasta una puerta al final del corredor, tal vez esa era la salida, por lo que, lentamente giró la perilla, hasta mordió su labio, tratando de que no pasara nada, después esta se abrió, dejando ver una habitación amplia, una cama y por último, la mujer de cabellos azules que al despertar de su largo sueño pudo ver, estaba plácidamente dormida, ni siquiera se veía tan loca como la había visto.

Entró en puntillas a la habitación y la observó, no le parecía conocida y si esta fuese su esposa lo sabría, jamás olvidaría a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, suspiró y recordó que debía irse, pero antes, trató de darle la última mirada, estaba inclusive arrepintiéndose de irse de allí.

Después de una pelea con si mismo, salió de la habitación y como si fuese arte de magia, vio unas escaleras a la izquierda de la habitación, acudió a estas y abajo estaba su salvación, la gran puerta blanca que conducía a la seguridad, sin pensarlo, la abrió y pudo sentir el aire fresco mover su cabello y acariciar su pecho desnudo, sintió un poco de frío, pero también curiosidad por salir allí y ver quien era el en realidad.

Corrió y corrió, no sabía a donde, pero estaba seguro que llegaría a alguna parte, sentía frío y sus pies descalzos sentían la humedad del pasto que ahora le rodeaba, sin pensarlo, ya estaba metido en un bosque, la emoción le hizo terminar allí y ahora estaba mas perdido que nunca.

Se sentó bajo un gran árbol, la oscuridad le invadía, estaba solo y ese lugar estaba repleto de animales salvajes y peligrosos, trató de no pensar en ello y recordar quien era el y que era su vida y mientras lo hacía, postró una de sus manos en el pasto, pero rápidamente la quitó, al sentir algo baboso, cuando volteó a ver, era la cosa mas repugnante que él pudo haber visto, un gusano rosado se escurría entre el pasto, trató de no vomitar y limpió su mano con asco en el tronco, sinceramente, aquel bosque no era bueno para el.

Se levantó y trató de devolverse, tal vez para volver a encontrar la carretera que conducía a la ciudad.

Salió el sol y aquel hombre, agotado, por fin pudo encontrar la carretera, la siguió y después de algunos kilómetros, por fin llegó al ámbito urbano, la gente le observaba, hombres vestidos con trajes elegantes y mujeres con hermosos vestidos, tal vez, porque traía consigo solo un bóxer blanco.

El hombre perdido trató de encontrar lo que era de él, caminó y caminó por las aceras, cruzó calles, con el pecho desnudo, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que pasaban por allí.

Cansado, se sentó en la acera, esperando que de alguna manera, su antigua vida regresara o que alguien le diera pistas y mientras pensaba, un ejecutivo pasó, le miró con pesar y le lanzó un billete

-Aquí tienes, eres realmente apuesto como para estar aquí- Le guiñó el ojo y continuó su camino.

Vegeta se quedó de una sola pieza, pero le había lanzado un billete de 10 dólares, de pronto, le entró hambre y algo que si sabía era donde poder conseguir comida, se levantó y nuevamente comenzó una nueva búsqueda.

Llegó a un restaurante, entró y de nuevo, fue invadido de miradas femeninas y de algunos hombres…

Se sentó en una mesa y observó la carta que se encontraba allí, todo lucía delicioso, pero caro.

De la nada, entró un hombre con un poco de su misma contextura muscular y traía una cicatriz en su cara, al ver a Vegeta sentado allí, vistiendo solo unos bóxer, se impresionó y de inmediato fue a saludarle.

-Hey Vegeta- El hombre saludó amablemente, pero el hombre de cabellos en remolino le observó confundido.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó

-Soy yo, Yamcha…Yamcha- Creyó que era una clase de juego.

-No, no te conozco

-Claro que me conoces, soy amigo íntimo de Bulma, Bulma tu esposa- Trató de seguirle el juego, aunque era raro ver a un hombre tan serio haciendo eso.

-¿Bulma?, disculpa, la verdad estoy algo perdido, yo no se quien soy

-¿Qué?, vamos, creí que el príncipe de los saiyajin- Hizo una voz chillona- No se iba con juegos

-¿Otra vez con eso?, entiéndelo, no soy quien dices.

-Ah no…- Sonrió macabramente- Pero yo si se quien eres…- Trató de llevarlo en su engaño

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó con interés

-Te llamas Vegeta y eres… Eres mi mejor amigo, ¡Te estaba buscando!, ¿Dónde andabas metido?- Yamcha estaba haciéndolo caer en su juego sucio.

-¿De verdad?, ¿No me estás molestando?- Estaba entusiasmado

-Claro, tu… vives con…- En ese momento sonó su celular- Espera

Yamcha contestó su celular y la voz de una mujer le hizo dar una maravillosa idea, después de ello, Bulma volvería a ser suya.

-Hola Natzuki- Yamcha sonrió- Oye, ¿No estabas buscando un compañero de apartamento?

Después de hablar un poco, Yamcha volvió a ver a Vegeta, quien estaba algo desesperado por saber donde vivía.

-Tu vives con mi amiga Natzuki, ¿Recuerdas eso?, Rayos ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Natzuki, no la recuerdo- Estaba confundido, ¿Y si era una trampa?

-Claro, te está buscando, no fuiste a dormir anoche, ven, yo te llevo, al fin y al cabo somos mejores amigos, ¿No?- Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Vegeta se levantó, por algo extraño, decidió confiar en el que antes, era la persona que mas aborrecía, por intentar meterse con su mujer.

-Ven, mi auto esta allí y supongo que necesitas ropa, no puedes andar por la ciudad de ese modo- Yamcha y Vegeta salieron a la calle y vieron un auto negro, bastante viejo.

Vegeta se subió en la parte del copiloto y Yamcha en el puesto principal, arrancó su auto y antes de ir a casa de Natzuki, entró en una tienda de ropa, compró camisas, pantalones y zapatos, si quería que su plan funcionara, debería hacerlo bien y mientras hacía eso Vegeta esperaba en el auto, a dos cuadras de la tienda.

Yamcha regresó con varias bolsas y las puso en el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Vegeta preguntó curioso

-Son… cosas para mí, necesitaba, ropa…- Yamcha no podía decirle- Bien vamos, es hora de ir a tu casa.

Arrancó el auto y por fin llegaron al gran edificio que con suerte, vegeta viviría toda su vida, entraron al lugar y no había portero, por lo que fueron directamente al elevador, subieron al último piso y tocaron la puerta al lujoso pent-house de Natzuki.

-Oye… Llegamos, Vegeta y yo, tu compañero de toda la vida- Yamcha tocó el timbre esperando a que la mujer abriera.

Una bonita mujer de ojos cafés y cabello rojo abrió, se sorprendió bastante al ver al apuesto hombre que venía a vivir con ella, Yamcha había hecho un grandioso trabajo al buscarlo.

-Pasen- Dijo sonriente y sin quitarle la vista al hombre con el pecho desnudo.

-Natzuki, ven vamos a la cocina- Yamcha la tomó del brazo y la jaló- Vegeta, siéntete en tu casa- Le sonrió antes de irse con la mujer.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina y Natzuki le sonrió, tal vez felicitándole por el trabajo.

-Mira, puedes quedártelo, decirle que eres su novia, solo dile que vivió aquí casi toda su vida y que nunca conoció a Bulma Briefs- Le dijo Yamcha apresurado

-¿Bulma Briefs?, ¿Este muñequito era de esa mujer?- Preguntó con envidia

-Así es, si no quieres que vuelva con ella, solo sígueme el juego, ¿Verdad que lo quieres?- Yamcha la miró a los ojos, era un gran manipulador

-Trato hecho- Dijo la mujer complacida, dándole un beso a Yamcha en los labios.

-Bien, iré por su ropa- Yamcha salió corriendo de la cocina y llevó las bolsas a la habitación destinada a Vegeta, acomodó las camisas, los pantalones, pero antes, les quitó el precio.

Mientras, Vegeta sentado en el sofá miraba la habitación, nunca había estado allí, jamás había oído de esa mujer, pero si "su mejor amigo" lo decía, debía creerle.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Dónde estabas anoche?, me preocupé bastante- La mujer algo agitada al verlo se sentó a su lado a invadirle de preguntas.

-Yo… no se donde estaba, ¿Dónde esta mi habitación?, quisiera dormir un poco- Dijo algo incomodo

-Al final del pasillo a la derecha- La peli roja señaló el corredor

Vegeta se levantó y entró a lo que era su habitación, todo le parecía raro, pero aquella era su vida, una normal, sin saiyajin ni cosas extrañas.

-Yamcha, amigo, ¿seguro que esta es mi vida?- El "Amigo" invadió el pecho de Yamcha, se estaba sintiendo mal por mentir, pero luego recordó a Bulma y regresó aquel sentimiento egoísta- Si, jamás te mentiría- Sonrió falsamente

-Esta bien-Se sentó en la cama y trató de descansar, mientras, Yamcha terminaba de acomodar lentamente su armario

Al cabo de unas horas, Yamcha ya tenía todo planeado y seguro de que Vegeta, el ex saiyajin arrogante regresara a la vida de su querida Bulma, ahora tenía todo planeado, salió a la sala y vio a Natzuki viendo televisión, estaba feliz, porque ahora tenía una clase de modelo en su lujoso apartamento.

-Bien Nat- Dijo el hombre- Trata de conseguirle trabajo, eres una mujer importante, solo y cuando sigas el plan o sino, nos irá mal a los dos- Yamcha la miró con una mirada amenazadora

-Pero cálmate, sabes que todo esta planeado- Le sonrió y le llamó con el dedo- Ahora, te daré las gracias, guapo.

Yamcha fue lentamente hacia Natzuki, ella había sido su amante mientras tuvo una relación con Bulma, por lo que la mujer siempre la odió.

Y mientras eso, el saiyajin, dormía plácidamente, creyendo que aquello era su vida, lo real, sin saber que su querida Bulma, estaría de nuevo, en manos de aquel canalla infiel de Yamcha.

En la noche, mientras que el hombre de cabellos en remolino dormía, Yamcha se levantó de la cama de Natzuki, le dio un beso en la mejilla se vistió y miró su reloj, aún había tiempo para una visita, la que estaba esperando desde hacía 17 años.

Fue a la velocidad de un rayo a C.C, con un ramo de flores y unos chocolates en su otra mano, tocó la puerta y como lo esperó, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules le abrió, tenía puesta una bata y sus ojos hinchados, por lo cual supuso porque.

-Así que se fue- Dijo ya acomodado después de un rato en el sofá, tocando el suave hombro de la mujer

-Así es- Volvió a romper en llanto- ¿Por qué esto me sucede?- Se acurrucó en los brazos de su ex novio

-Es un idiota- Fingió enojo- No debería dejar a una mujer tan hermosa como tu- Bulma halagada lo miró a los ojos- No llores, tus preciosos ojos se dañaran- Le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo

-Eres el mejor Yamcha- Bulma le respondió con otra sonrisa

-Déjame decirte, que te ves hermosa- Y de inmediato, hizo de las suyas y le planto un beso a la mujer, quien herida y con algo de falta de amor, respondió, pero solo como cordialidad.

**_-Continuara-_**

**_¿Bien que les pareció?, disculpen por haberme tardado, es que no encontraba la manera concreta de crearle otra vida a Vegeta, quien piensa que es un humano, traté 5 veces de escribirlo, hasta que por fin me decidí por este, les agradezco por los reviews, los cuales me muestras que si les gustó el tema de la historia, por lo que me dedicaré a subirlos cada semana, pero por ahora, como disculpa, les dejaré un pedazo del tercer capítulo "Un encuentro"_**

**_-Un encuentro-_**

**_*Tiempo actual*_**

Su emoción no pudo con ella y de inmediato, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, él había vuelto a su vida, de alguna manera, jamás se podrían separar.

-¿Dónde Trunks?- Abrazó a su hijo y preguntó con alegría

-En la compañía mamá- Bulma se sorprendió ante la respuesta, ¿El recordó algo y la estaría buscando en su lugar de trabajo?

-¿Por qué allí?- Miró a su hijo

-Pues, simplemente iba saliendo y cruzamos miradas, el me miró, pero…- Crujió los dientes- El.. Parecía ser otro, vestía ropa elegante y miraba con un ego mayor al de siempre- Respondió algo herido, era su padre al fin y al cabo

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?, debemos preguntar en la empresa, sabrán algo- Bulma corrió a coger el teléfono, pero entró una llamada de Yamcha- ¿Hola?

-Hola linda, me preguntaba si querías ir a salir a comer- Preguntó el hombre inquieto, habían pasado ya dos años de cortejo y la mujer aún no daba señales de interés

-Si, yo te aviso- Respondió rápidamente

-Esta bien, recuerda que eres lo que me hace feliz- Colgó el teléfono

Bulma suspiró y nuevamente, marcó el número privado de la compañía y al cabo de dos repiques, contestó su secretaria.

-¿Si señorita Bulma?

-Lidia, necesito que me digas, ¿Estuvo un hombre llamado Vegeta allí hace una hora?- Preguntó con ilusión

La secretaria se quedó callada, mientras buscaba en los archivos, ella nunca supo quien fue la pareja de Bulma, ella siempre fue reservada con eso.

-Si señorita, el señor Vegeta, estuvo coqueteando con algunas empleadas y luego subió para su reunión con sus socios, escuché que el hombre tiene bastante dinero- Bulma sintió una punzada, al parecer le iba mejor que nunca.

-Gracias, si lo ves por allí, pídele sus datos- Bulma colgó desolada.

La mujer de ojos azules miró su hijo abrumada.

-No te preocupes mamá, el regresará a ser el mismo hombre violento- Su hijo sonrió ante aquel chiste.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo, ajustó su corbata y suspiró, ya habían pasado dos años y esto era lo que estaba esperando desde aquel entonces, aquella reunión para por fin ser el socio de la compañía capsule Corp. Y hacer cumplir el sueño de su querida amiga Natzuki, de derrumbar el imperio millonario de Bulma Briefs.

Un hombre le abrió la puerta y pudo por fin ver a aquellos hombres reunidos en una mesa, le estaban esperando, aquel hombre con encanto, fue trabajo psicológicamente por Natzuki, para ser un hombre carismático, capas de hacer rendirse a cualquiera.

-Le estábamos esperando, señor Vegeta- Un hombre le indicó donde sentarse

Vegeta se sentó y abrió su portafolio, estaba listo para poder hacerlos caerse de para atrás.

* * *

Mientras, Natzuki hablaba por teléfono, ansiosa, pues en algún momento, su muñeco manipulable le llamaría para decirle la gran noticia.

-Lo sé amiga, si Vegeta hace lo que planeamos, por fin podremos acabar a Bulma y poder ser las mujeres mas bellas y poderosas de esta ciudad- Lanzó una carcajada malvada- Además, cuando se entere de quien lo hará, quedará devastada- De nuevo se rio- Lo sé, soy malvada- Se sintió halagada.

**_-Continuará-_**

**_*Recuerden que todo se puede en mi historia jaja, espero que les halla gustado y dejen sus Reviews*_**


	3. Un encuentro

**_-Un encuentro-_**

**_Notas antes de leer._**

**_EL VEGETA QUE LEERÁN A CONTINUACIÓN ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE AL QUE SIEMPRE HEMOS LEÍDO, RECUERDEN QUE PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA Y NATZUKI LO MOLDEÓ PARA QUE FUESE UNA MÁQUINA DE VENGANZA._**

**_*Tiempo actual*_**

La emoción no pudo con ella y de inmediato, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, él había vuelto a su vida, de alguna manera, jamás se podrían separar.

-¿Dónde Trunks?- Abrazó a su hijo y preguntó con alegría

-En la compañía mamá- Bulma se sorprendió ante la respuesta, ¿El recordó algo y la estaría buscando en su lugar de trabajo?

-¿Por qué allí?- Miró a su hijo

-Pues, simplemente iba saliendo y cruzamos miradas, el me miró, pero…- Crujió los dientes- El.. Parecía ser otro, vestía ropa elegante y miraba con un ego mayor al de siempre- Respondió algo herido, era su padre al fin y al cabo

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?, debemos preguntar en la empresa, sabrán algo- Bulma corrió a coger el teléfono, pero entró una llamada de Yamcha- ¿Hola?

-Hola linda, me preguntaba si querías ir a salir a comer- Preguntó el hombre inquieto, habían pasado ya dos años de cortejo y la mujer aún no daba señales de interés

-Si, yo te aviso- Respondió rápidamente

-Esta bien, recuerda que eres lo que me hace feliz- Colgó el teléfono

Bulma suspiró y nuevamente, marcó el número privado de la compañía y al cabo de dos repiques, contestó su secretaria.

-¿Si señorita Bulma?

-Lidia, necesito que me digas, ¿Estuvo un hombre llamado Vegeta allí hace una hora?- Preguntó con ilusión

La secretaria se quedó callada, mientras buscaba en los archivos, ella nunca supo quien fue la pareja de Bulma, ella siempre fue reservada con eso.

-Si señorita, el señor Vegeta, estuvo coqueteando con algunas empleadas y luego subió para su reunión con sus socios, escuché que el hombre tiene bastante dinero- Bulma sintió una punzada, al parecer le iba mejor que nunca.

-Gracias, si lo ves por allí, pídele sus datos- Bulma colgó desolada.

La mujer de ojos azules miró su hijo abrumada.

-No te preocupes mamá, el regresará a ser el mismo hombre violento- Su hijo sonrió ante aquel chiste.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo, ajustó su corbata y suspiró, ya habían pasado dos años y esto era lo que estaba esperando desde aquel entonces, aquella reunión para por fin ser el socio de la compañía capsule Corp. Y hacer cumplir el sueño de su querida amiga Natzuki, de derrumbar el imperio millonario de Bulma Briefs.

Un hombre le abrió la puerta y pudo por fin ver a aquellos hombres reunidos en una mesa, le estaban esperando, aquel hombre con encanto, fue trabajo psicológicamente por Natzuki, para ser un hombre carismático, capas de hacer rendirse a cualquiera.

-Le estábamos esperando, señor Vegeta- Un hombre le indicó donde sentarse

Vegeta se sentó y abrió su portafolio, estaba listo para poder hacerlos caerse de para atrás.

* * *

Mientras, Natzuki hablaba por teléfono, ansiosa, pues en algún momento, su muñeco manipulable le llamaría para decirle la gran noticia.

-Lo sé amiga, si Vegeta hace lo que planeamos, por fin podremos acabar a Bulma y poder ser las mujeres mas bellas y poderosas de esta ciudad- Lanzó una carcajada malvada- Además, cuando se entere de quien lo hará, quedará devastada- De nuevo se rio- Lo sé, soy malvada- Se sintió halagada.

* * *

_***Un día después***_

Subió a la limosina, sus ojos brillaban y traía una gran sonrisa en su cara, estaba estupenda y la razón era clara, era el día en el que vería a Vegeta de nuevo, después de dos años sin su respuesta; Sus socios se habían tomado la libertad de integrarlo en el selecto grupo de socios, ya que aquel hombre tenía dinero por montones, además, estaba abierto a todo tipo de conocimientos, conocía de pies a cabeza los negocios y con esa carisma lograrían muchos tratos en el futuro.

Cuando el chofer frenó al frente de su edificio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, sus manos temblaban y por alguna razón, se le hizo difícil abrir la puerta del auto, ya ni sabía como llegaría al último piso, en caso de que sus piernas también decidieran fallarle.

Entró en el edificio, caminó con su maletín hasta el ascensor y con una mueca, saludaba a cada trabajador que le hacía el mismo gesto, Bulma a pesar de ser una jefa dura, era gentil con aquellos que también lo eran, llegó a tener trabajadores que se tomaban el tiempo libre para hablar pestes de ella, por lo que se tomó el tiempo de reprenderlos.

Tocó el botón para el piso 21, era un gran edificio y subir tantos pisos en ascensor era agotador, además de que la molesta musiquita que sonaba de fondo no arreglaba las cosas, así que Bulma se tomó un tiempo para pensar que haría al ver de nuevo a aquel saiyajin, ya tenía en cuenta que el hombre no la reconocería, además de que podría haber la sorpresa de que tuviera a alguien mas a su lado, ya que los misteriosos millones no los pudo haber conseguido el ni en un millón de años.

La puerta se abrió y consigo, un sonido que avisaba que ya se podía salir, Bulma apretó fuerte la manija del maletín y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta una gran puerta, donde habían varios hombres esperándola y mientras mas se acercaba a esta, su corazón peleaba por salir de su pecho, estaba incluso pensando en retroceder, una actitud muy inmadura para ser ella, parecía una colegiala, tal vez, porque aquel hombre sacaba de ella emociones y acciones que nadie había hecho durante toda su vida.

Por fin pudo hacerlo, empujo las manijas doradas y abrió las dos puertas, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio a todos reunidos alrededor de una mesa rectangular, bastante larga, observándola como si estuviese loca, pero aquello no le importó demasiado; Sus ojos comenzaron a localizar al hombre, pero después de varios gorditos, enanos, calvos y uno que otro barbudo, no lo pudo encontrar, tal vez había sido todo un sueño y aquel Vegeta multimillonario, no existía, bajó los hombros y su ánimo decayó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está señorita Briefs?- Un hombre trató de hacerla despertar de su sueño y hacerle notar que estaba parada bajo la puerta sin hacer nada

-Tome asiento, ya casi comenzara la reunión- Un anciano, también extrañado, le señaló su puesto en la cabecilla de la mesa

-Oh, disculpen caballeros, estoy algo confundida hoy- Notó que todos la estaban observando extraño, se acarició la sien y tomó asiento, abrió su portafolio y trató de que todo estuviese de nuevo en su lugar- ¿Qué estamos esperando para la reunión?

-El señor Vegeta, el nuevo socio aún no a llegado- Respondió el mismo anciano

Bulma se puso pálida, aquello si era verdad, por un momento, su ánimo regresó, pero se formó un nudo en su estómago, ahora no sabía que hacer cuando le viera.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, al cabo de dos minutos, el príncipe entró por la puerta, apurado, vistiendo un caro traje gris con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata del mismo color de este, su cabello se veía húmedo y para Bulma, seguía siendo el mismo hombre apuesto del que se enamoró, la verdad, siempre quiso que él se vistiera de ese modo, pero las corbatas le molestaban y siempre terminaba quitándoselas

-Disculpen la tardanza, el tráfico estaba terrible- Cerró la puerta y buscó su lugar, justamente al otro lado de la mesa, encabezándola y mirando de frente a Bulma

-No se preocupe señor Vegeta, el tráfico nos suele molestar a todos- Dijo Bulma con algo de melancolía, tratando de observar cada movimiento del hombre, buscando tal vez, alguna vieja costumbre.

-Bien, supongo que ya podremos comenzar- Un hombre anunció y sacó varios papeles de su portafolio.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Bulma continuaba con ojos de águila, observando a Vegeta, su cara, su postura perfectamente cuidada, su seguridad al estar allí, rodeado de varios hombres importantes y además, que cada minuto que pasaba, el hombre movía su mano, tratando de aflojar la corbata y cuando lo hacía, en su cara se formaba una expresión de molestia y allí fue cuando Bulma sonrió, había encontrado algo.

-Y Dígame señorita Bulma, ¿Está de acuerdo?, la veo tan sonriente, que parece que le gustó mi propuesta- El hombre estaba ilusionado, su jefa estaba sonriendo y tal vez, solo tal vez, por su propuesta, la que había estado planeando toda la noche.

-C-claro- Bulma tragó saliva, recordó la escuela, cuando estaba distraída y su maestra le preguntaba algo, a lo que respondía con un, "No lo sé "o un "Eh" – Me parece que… Su propuesta, es interesante, debemos… Estudiarla con los otros y ver si la podemos poner en nuestro plan- Suspiró y escuchó algunos gemidos de sus compañeros

-¿Quiere decir que aprueba que bajemos el salario de los empleados?, Señorita Bulma, sin ofender, pero estos hombres trabajan por una miseria, nosotros ganamos mucho dinero y sería algo injusto para ellos- Un anciano protestó algo molesto

-Por eso dije que deberíamos, tal vez, consultarla, ¿Saben que?, súbanles el salario- Bulma estaba bajo presión, tomó café y trató de no mirar a Vegeta, quien estaba algo sonriente por aquello que estaba sucediendo.

Todos tosieron, era un momento incómodo y además, tenían que continuar con la reunión, aún faltaban muchos puntos para discutir.

-Y bien, sigamos con el paso número dos de la lista- Un hombre comenzó a leer una hoja.

-Disculpen- Bulma interrumpió- Ayer me anunciaron que el señor Vegeta- Lo miró- Es ahora socio de la empresa, pero, nunca pudieron darme sus referencias, necesito que me hable de usted, ¿Qué cosas tiene para la empresa?- Preguntó, algo alegre, jamás se había imaginado tener una reunión con su propio esposo.

-Bueno…- Se aflojó la corbata- Tengo dinero, influencias y soy bueno para los negocios, esta empresa es exitosa, me gustan los productos que lanza al mercado y tengo experiencia con ellos- Trató de hacer una mueca, pero esta no salió

-Ah- se quedó sin palabras, pero a la vez, quería saber más

-¿Ya podemos continuar?- Un hombre cansado interrumpió

-Algo mas- Añadió la mujer- Quiero que después de la reunión, me acompañe, necesito que vea algo- Le sonrió y todos los socios se miraron entre si, su jefa jamás había tenido aquellos atrevimientos con ellos y estaban algo celosos.

-P-por supuesto- Vegeta estaba logrando su cometido, creyó que ya había llamado la atención de ella.

Al cabo de dos horas, después de la aburrida reunión, 20 puntos en la vista que debatir y una hora mirando los increíbles ojos negros de Vegeta, por fin pudieron salir todos de aquella sala, cansados, pero otros, como Bulma, algo ansiosos, ahora se acercaba la hora feliz, en la que hablaría con su saiyajin querido y trataría de devolverle la memoria.

-Señor Vegeta, acompáñeme, tomémonos un café- Bulma se le acercó por la espalda y jaloneó suavemente su brazo.

-C-claro señorita Bulma- Giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a frente con Bulma- Solo tenía que decirlo- Su colonia invadía los sentidos de la mujer, parecía estar enamorándose mas del hombre

Los dos bajaron hasta el primer piso, donde estaba la cafetería, allí se sentaron y pidieron un café, todos los miraban, la jefa siempre que salía de la oficina entraba de inmediato en la limosina y desaparecía, ahora la veían charlando con un socio, lo cual, tampoco se le fue visto anteriormente

-Todos nos observan- Vegeta le dio un sorbo a su café

-Jamás he charlado con un socio después del trabajo y menos de esta forma tan casual- Aclaró

-¿Y porqué lo hace ahora?- La miró a los ojos, parecía un reto

-Me gustaría saber de usted señor Vegeta, no puedo tener un socio del cual no se nada- Respondió rápidamente

-Pues es solo que me pregunte, ¿Qué necesita saber para que confíe en mí?

-¿De donde viene?, conozco a todas las familias con dinero de esta ciudad y jamás había oído de usted o de su dinero e influencias- Preguntó aparentando ser desconfiada, a decir verdad, aquel hombre era totalmente desconocido

-Pues vivo solo, vengo de Japón, de allí proviene mi familia y tengo dinero gracias a ellos- Respondió casi como una máquina

-Ah un mantenido- Soltó molesta, el hombre le estaba mintiendo

-No es así- Soltó una carcajada- Tengo mis negocios aquí, tenía negocios en Japón que me daban dinero y decidí invertir en esta empresa

-¿Así que vive solo?, ¿Alguna relación sentimental?

-Estoy soltero- Respiró y se acomodó- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Interesada en saber cuanto tiempo puede invertir en la empresa, quiero que sea mi mano derecha en todo y esté conmigo en cada momento- Bulma estaba tratando de acercarlo cada vez más a su antigua vida

-¿Por qué yo?, apenas soy un principiante aquí, hay otros que deberían tener la misma oportunidad

-Porque pienso que usted es más competente que todos, es joven, poderoso y a tiempo completo, es perfecto.

-Pues es un argumento válido- Volvió a beber café

-Bien, lo espero mañana en mi casa, necesito que vea los nuevos prototipos en los que estoy trabajando- Revisó su reloj- tengo que irme, mi hijo me espera

-¿Su hijo?- Devolvió el café y se alarmó, Natzuki nunca le dijo que era casada o con hijos

Bulma sonrió

-Si, tengo dos, Bra y Trunks- Respondió orgullosa, al fin y al cabo, eran de los dos

-¿Y el padre?- Preguntó esperando la respuesta correcta

-Murió- Dijo secamente

-Lo lamento- Soltó rápidamente, aunque estaba algo emocionado, no podía meterse con una mujer casada

-Bien, lo espero mañana, no llegue tarde, no me gustan las impuntualidades- Se levantó, dejó unos billetes y se fue, tratando de no hacerlo, pero su plan era seguirlo hasta su verdadera residencia

Vegeta vio como la mujer se alejaba de allí, sonrió victorioso, había logrado ganarse su confianza y además, notó que había cierto interés por parte de ella; Sacó su celular y marcó a Natzuki, para anunciar las buenas nuevas.

-Nat...- Vegeta saludó- Lo tenemos- Dijo orgulloso a la mujer al otro lado de la línea

-Que bien cariño, sabía que con esa cara de muñeco que tienes, la ganarías de inmediato

-Me citó a su casa mañana- Dijo

-Bien, tenemos que comprarte ropa, no puedes mostrarle a esa mujer tu mal perfil, ahora ven, iremos a cenar todo lo que quieras

-Voy en camino- Bloqueó su celular, lo puso en su bolsillo y se levantó, destinado a salir del edificio e irse a casa en su lujoso Bugatti Veyron

Bulma lo vio todo, la llamada y aquel auto, estaba segura de que Vegeta estaba liado con alguna mujer ricachona y ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su hombre con ninguna mujerzuela, corrió de inmediato hacia un taxi, para no llamar la atención con su limosina y le indicó al chofer que siguiera ese auto veloz.

Recorrieron toda la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a un edificio bastante alto, el cual se veía desde la casa de Bulma, Vegeta se bajó, después de estacionar su auto al frente y entró, la mujer de cabellos azules pagó el taxi y se bajó, esperó unos minutos para darle distancia al hombre y luego ingresó.

Ya en el lujoso vestíbulo, se dirigió hacia un mostrador, donde estaba el portero, un anciano casi perdido, por lo que sería fácil sacarle información.

-Buenas tardes- Bulma saludo y se recostó en el mostrador

-Buenas señora- La mujer se mordió el labio al escuchar la palabra "Señora", odiaba que se refirieran a ella de tal modo- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Ancianito… Necesito que me diga si un hombre llamado Vegeta vive en este edificio- Bulma estaba realmente molesta y no temió referirse de tal modo al hombre

-Si, aquí vive el señor Vegeta- Respondió

-¿Y quien más vive aquí?- Preguntó inquieta

-Solo el

-¿No vive con una mujer?- Trató de darle pistas

-No señora- Continuó con la insistencia

-Gracias- Se fue de allí molesta, algo no cuadraba

Cuando Bulma salió, Natzuki salió de un armario y sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo, el cual se lo dio al anciano, todo estaba fríamente calculado, Vegeta había visto perfectamente por su retrovisor un taxi que le había seguido por toda la ciudad, después, armó un plan con la pelirroja, ambos sabían que debían mantener la identidad de la mujer oculta, solo hasta que todo estuviera completamente hecho.

Bulma se fue a su casa, trataría de sacarle más información al hombre otro día, por ahora, debía comunicarle a Trunks el frío encuentro con su padre y explicarle que sería bastante tedioso devolverle la memoria, el hombre había sido totalmente moldeado, para ser una clase de ejecutivo play boy

Cuando pagó el taxi de regreso a casa, tuvo que tenerse de algo para no caer, en la entrada de su casa, había mariachis, los cuales había traído el que menos esperaba, Yamcha.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Cuando logró recuperar la conciencia, se bajó rápidamente del auto

-Es para ti preciosa- Yamcha sonrió y trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivó

-Diles que se vayan, estoy muy cansada- Apretó los puños molesta, no iba a caer en las redes de aquel mujeriego, el cual la engañó en el pasado

-¿Por qué?, solo quiero llenar el vacío que te dejó Vegeta, déjame serlo- Acarició la mejilla de la mujer

-Vegeta regresó- Soltó llena de ira

Yamcha se quedó perplejo, ¿Había regresado?, ¿Cómo?, de inmediato tragó saliva y recordó las sucias palabras de Natzuki, "Si sigues viendo a Bulma Briefs, trataré de que mi escarmiento también sea para ti". Aquel día supo que la pelirroja era peligrosa y que estaba tramando algo macabro.

-¿Y como?, ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó el guerrero

-No te interesa, el hecho es que regresó y aun lo amo- Apartó al hombre de su camino y entró a la casa

Yamcha respiró hondo y le pagó a los cantantes, después, entró a su auto y condujo de inmediato al pent-house, todo tenía que ser aclarado.

Entró sin tocar, puesto que tenía llaves y encontró a Natzuki tirada en el sofá viendo televisión muy tranquila, la sangre de Yamcha comenzó a calentarse y se paró en frente de la pantalla para llamar la atención de la mujer, quien no tomó aquello muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto?, Quítate de la pantalla- Se levantó molesta

-Me vas a decir, que estás planeando- Preguntó con ira

-¿Por qué Yam?, ¿Destruí tu conquista?, ¿La mujer te lo dijo?- Se le escapó una carcajada- Eres patético

-Que tienes planeado, Vegeta llevaba muy bien su vida, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te diré que si te alejas ahora de esa idiota, podrás estar seguro de que no le diré que somos algo y que también estás incluido en este plan- Se acercó coqueta a Yamcha y le abrazó- Si prefieres, podré llamarla ahora y contarle cuando ocultaste aquí a Vegeta, para poder hacer de las tuyas- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró- ¿Quieres?

-Eres detestable- Se separó de ella- Estás loca, ¿Qué te hizo ella?

-Me lo quitó todo, el éxito, la oportunidad de ser la mujer más brillante y hermosa de la zona… Y a ti- De nuevo lo abrazó- Ella tendrá lo que se merece y tu volverás a mi

-Porque… ¿Qué harás?- La rodeó con sus brazos algo asustado

-Te enterarás tu solo- Le besó los labios

**_Continuará_**

**_Y bien, disculpen la tardanza, es que a veces no se como explicar bien la historia, algunas partes pueden estar repetidas, mi pequeña memoria está algo mala últimamente, pero espero que lo halla disfrutado y recuerden, "Todo se puede en mi historia"_**

**_Además, gracias por sus Reviews, son muy alentadores, por cierto, me tomo la libertad de responder un comentario que me llamó mucho la atención, además de que todos necesitamos que nos contesten algo en la vida y dice así:_**

_AYNAT DREAMS chapter 2 . Jan 29_

_HOLA! TENGO UNA GRAN DUDA: EN ESOS DOS AÑOS PORQUE NO BUSCARON A VEGETA? ES DECIR PERDIDO NO ESTUVO, PORQUE PODÍAN HABERLO RASTREADO POR SU KI, YA QUE SOLO PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA PERO NO SU PODER... O ME EQUIVOCO?_

_AH Y ANTES QUE ME VAYA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ODIO CON TODO MI SER EN ESTE FIC A YAMCHA._

_SALUDOS Y ESPERO LA CONTI *o*_

**_Bien, antes de hacer el fic lo pensé tantas veces como fuera posible, sin Ki o con Ki, pero el caso es simple, si lo hubiera hecho con el Ki, lo encontrarían, el no sería empresario, no habría un plan contra Bulma, Natzuki iría a la cárcel, Yamcha sería descubierto, Vegeta estaría confundido y al fin, no habría la historia que quería narrar, me gustó que lo hubieras cuestionado, pero la verdad deberíamos "Hacernos los locos" en algunas cosas, en fin, saludos para ti y lamento haber respondido tan tarde, aunque siempre tuve en mente responderte, espero que te siga gustando la historia y haré que Yamcha pague por todas sus tonterías._**

**_Los quiero y nos seguimos leyendo_**


End file.
